The Hobbit: Mercy of the Living
by MayDayReject
Summary: This is the third installment of my Hobbit Trilogy. The first part is The Hobbit: Anywhere for You and the second is The Hobbit: Bonds that can't be broken. Mercy of the Living follows Solaris, the Elven princess, as she and the dwarves deal with the BotFA.
1. What's the Dragon Sickness?

**Hey Everyone! So this is just a short snippet from my version of BotFA. I was getting withdrawal symptoms from not being able to post anything Hobbit related so I decided to write and send out this first glimpse into what happened with Bilbo, Solaris and the Dwarves after Smaug flew away. I hope you enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Solaris's screams of despair echoed of the mountains as they watched the city of Lake-Town go up in flames.

"We must do something!" Solaris exclaimed turning around to Thorin who was now standing behind her. His eyes looked glazed as he too watched the town and he showed no sign of having heard her. "Thorin!" Solaris shouted. Again there was so response. "I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing" she spat and made to run down the mountain when Thorin suddenly caught the back of her jacket. Solaris's eyes were wide as she looked at his emotionless face.

"You will stay here with me" he said darkly looking at her slowly.

"What about Fili and Kili?" she asked. "Oin and Bofur?"

Thorin looked back around at the stone fortress of Erebor. He then turned and started to walk back inside dragging Solaris behind him.

"No" she said pulling against his grasp. "What are you doing?, Thorin let me go!"

"I am protecting the mountain" Thorin said angrily.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted after them. "For goodness sake!"

"Stay out of this hobbit" Thorin called back.

"Let me go" Solaris said as a purple orb started to glow in her hand but Thorin suddenly turned and hit her over the head with the handle of his sword.

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed again as he watched Thorin pick Solaris up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"She was trying to leave me" he said carrying the elf back towards Erebor.

* * *

All the dwarves and Bilbo watched as Thorin gently placed Solaris onto a bench. He studied her motionless face and gently brushed some of her hair back with his thumb. The sound of dripping echoed around the room as blood from the wound on Solaris's head bled out.

"Thorin, let me tend to her" Balin said softly as he gently placed a hand on his King's back. Thorin tore his eyes from Solaris and looked at the eldest dwarf. "Yes" he said and backed off. Bilbo too rushed forward and knelt by the elf. They waited for Thorin to leave before they spoke.

"He's going to kill her" Bilbo said "This is the second time he's struck her"

"Thorin is not in his right mind" Balin said taking a damp cloth to wipe up the blood. "It's the Dragon Sickness"

"Dragon sickness?" Bilbo questioned.

"Thorin's Grandfather suffered from it, its when the need for gold and riches becomes so strong that it overcomes the sufferer with madness" Balin explained.

"Balin what can we do?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing, for now. Thorin will not listen to reason. All we can do is keep ourselves safe and hope that Oin, Bofur, Fili and Kili come and find us"

"If they are still alive" Bilbo said "What good would it do anyway, if Thorin won't listen to us what makes you think he'll listen to them?"

"Fili and Kili are his sister-sons. They have the best chance out of all of us to get through to Thorin. Even if they can't, they are the best protection that Solaris has. They love this elf as much as Thorin and if I know anything about those boys its that they will protect her, even if its from their own uncle"

Bilbo nodded slowly and looked down at Solaris.

"Balin, Bilbo!" Thorin called from the other room.

"He wants the Arkenstone" Balin said standing up. "And he won't stop will he's got it"

"I'll stay and watch her" Bilbo said and Balin nodded as he left the room.

Once Balin had left Bilbo looked back down at the elf. "What are we going to do" he whispered to himself. His mind was in turmoil as his hand when to his breast pocket.

"Stick together" a hushed voice said.

Bilbo looked down wide-eyed as Solaris opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Like always" she smiled.

"Laris" Bilbo said. She sat up slowly and held her head in her hands.

"I heard someone say Fili and Kili" she said.

"They aren't here I'm afraid. Balin and I were just talking about them"

Solaris nodded and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Looking for the Arkenstone" Bilbo replied. "But…"

"But what?" Solaris asked frowning at him. Bilbo's hand went to his breast pocket again and he brought out a shiny stone and Solaris's eyes went wide.

"You have it"

"Yes and Thorin mustn't find out. It's a valuable bargaining chip that I don't wish to play yet"

Solaris nodded and sighed heavily. "I think you should have it" Bilbo said and she rested her eyes back on the hobbit.

"What use will it be in my hands?"

"More use than in mine" Bilbo said taking her hand in his "You are far braver than me My Lady Elf and I think you'd best hold onto our only chance of getting out of here alive"

"Bilbo" Solaris sighed closing her hand around the stone. "What would I have ever done without having you on this quest?"

"Well, you might just have made it this far" he said softly and Solaris laughed.

"Laris!" a deep voice called "Bilbo, is she awake?"

The elf and hobbit exchanged nervous glances. "Here we go" Solaris said taking in a deep breath.


	2. A Prisoner in the Mountain

**Hello, this is the next section of BotFA I can post. But its most probably going to be the last till the DVD of the film comes out. Unless I can cungure something else, maybe some suggestions for filler chapters from you peeps? ;) Thank you so much to Eclaire Stones, NESSAANCALIME6913, Captainfredrickwentworth, Pukka Meadows and smilin steph for reviewing both my Hobbit stories. Honestly whenever I see a Review Email in my inbox it makes me so happy. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions for improvements or new ideas you would like me to use then please just drop me a review or PM. Thank you! xxxxxxx**

* * *

"Laris" Thorin said as he walked over to the elf. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her forehead down to meet his. "You're awake"

"Yes" she whispered softly.

"Come, you must see" he said taking her hand.

Grabbing onto Bilbo as well Thorin led them to the great hall in which Smaug had slept. There were piles of coins as high as mountains and dotted around were the other dwarves.

"Anything?" they heard Balin shout.

"If I had found something do you think I'd still be here searching?" Dwalin shouted crossly back.

"Now, be a good hobbit and go help them look for the Arkenstone" Thorin said. Bilbo looked from him to Solaris who nodded. As Bilbo jumped down coins cascaded and the Hobbit half tumbled half surfed to the bottom. That put a smile on Solaris's lips that Thorin caught.

"He makes you smile" he said.

"He does" Solaris nodded, she avoided looking at Thorin.

"I don't remember the last time you truly smiled, probably when you were with Fili and Kili"

"You're probably right" Solaris agreed. They continued to watch as the others searched for a stone that wasn't there. Solaris's hand went into her pocket and stoked the Arkenstone gently. "I'm going to go help them look" she said.

Thorin caught her arm as she walked forward. "Laris, look at me" he said, his voice was quiet, almost pleading but she kept her eyes forward. "I don't want to" she said.

"Why?"

"Because" she said swallowing "Looking at you will only make me fall in love with you more and I can't Thorin" crystal like tears trickled out her eyes and down her cheeks. Thorin grabbed her other shoulder and twisted her round to face him.

"Why can't you love me?" he asked, his voice had now cracked.

Solaris blinked and more tears fell, her bloodshot eyes looked at him slowly. "Because you're poison, your mind is corrupted by what, gold? That's all this has ever been about, getting back your riches. Now that you have it, what's left? Kili, Fili, Oin and Bofur are probably dead. Everything has been destroyed" she cried.

"Destroyed by a dragon, this isn't my fault" Thorin said. He was getting angry now; he didn't understand why she was acting in this way. Then it suddenly clicked.

"It's them isn't it?"

"Who?" Solaris sighed.

"My sister-sons, Fili and Kili. You talk of your love for me but yet you think about them. Kili can't be yours; he has fallen for your she-elf cousin. So what, it must be Fili. Did you hope to ride of into the sunset with him once all this was over? Tell me, what does he have that I haven't? I have gold, a castle, land, loyal subjects" he said motioning down to the others still searching. "Tell me Solaris, TELL ME!" he shouted while shaking her. Solaris reached up and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Thorin stumbled back and his hand when to where a red whelp was already rising. Solaris panted as she watched him.

"He has a heart!" she yelled. They both watched each other; down below the others had looked up at the sound of her hand on Thorin's cheek. "I'm going to go help them look" she repeated and skidded down the pile of coins.

* * *

There was a piece of stone that was supported by pillars that could be walked under. Solaris headed straight for it and leant herself against one of the pillars. Tears flowed faster down her face now and her hand was throbbing. Sliding down to the floor she held her hand in her lap and rested her head on her knees.

"And yet here we find ourselves again" a voice said and Solaris looked up to see Bilbo. "Here, give me your hand" he said taking her hand before she had a chance to give it. He gently massaged her hand between his and then kissed the back of it softly. Solaris smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"Oh here" Bilbo said producing a yellow piece of cloth from his pocket. He handed it over and Solaris studied it.

"Is this?" she asked.

"Yes, it's the piece of Bofur's tunic that he gave me on the first day of our quest. Don't worry, I have washed it" he said and Solaris smiled.

"This is far too precious to use" she said handing it back to him. With a smile Bilbo tucked it back into his pocket.

"I'm going to sneak out" Solaris suddenly said.

"No Laris, you can't. If Thorin catches you, he'll kill you"

"I fear he's going to kill me one way or another. Or I him" Solaris said.

"He is not himself; Balin told me it is called 'Dragon Sickness'. His Grandfather suffered from it also, it's the gold, it's sent him mad" Bilbo said.

"Even so Bilbo, I have to go. I'm going to give the Arkenstone to Thranduil, it's the only way thing I can see that will end this before the war starts"

Bilbo watched the elf and then sighed. "Alright, but please be careful. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you" he let out a little sniff and Solaris smiled.

"We will always be together" she said pressing her hand to Bilbo's chest where his heart is. "In here" she said and leant forward to kiss his forehead. Once they leant back Bilbo cleared his throat.

"Right" he said "I'll do my best to act as a distraction"

"Alright" Solaris nodded and they both got up.

* * *

Bilbo made his way back towards where Thorin had disappeared into one of the back rooms and Solaris started to look like she was searching.

"Has anyone looked over there yet?" Solaris asked pointing to the far corner of the hall.

"No, feel free" Nori replied.

So after a while of battling falling coins Solaris managed to get to a higher level. She looked down and counted all the dwarves and then looked to where Bilbo had gone in search of Thorin and saw no-one. Feeling her pocket to make sure that the Arkenstone was still there she walked silently down one of the corridors.

* * *

She had no idea where she was going but as she walked passed one of the rooms she saw a faint glimmer of light. Darting into the room she saw that the light was only a tiny pinprick in a large pile of rubble but it was enough. She painstakingly started to manoeuvre the stones in order to create a hole big enough to escape through.

She'd managed to get the hole to about head size when she heard boots coming towards her down the corridor. She only just managed to make the hole fist size when Thorin came in followed shortly by Bilbo who had the look of utter panic on his face.

"What are you doing, I heard rocks?" he asked looking passed Solaris and to the hole she'd created. She immediately saw his eyes glaze over. "I thought it was the Arkenstone" she blurted out. "I saw a light and everything is so dark in here. I dug around and then I realized it was daylight. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself. I just needed a little air…" she trailed off.

Thorin walked forward and took her hand. "Yes, I keep forgetting that you and Mr. Baggins are creatures of the daylight. We dwarves are used to the dark mines. But you must come with me now. I want to show you something" he tugged on her hand gently and Solaris let him lead her.

"Bilbo go back to the others" Thorin shouted.

As they headed off down the tunnel Solaris looked back and motioned with her thumb for Bilbo to follow them down the opposite corridor. Putting himself in his best burglar mindset he started to follow them.

* * *

"As you said my sister-sons are possibly dead, killed by Smaug" Thorin said.

Solaris could hear the sadness in his voice but there was also that arrogance that she supposed came from the dragon sickness. He led her to a bridge where at the end she could see two great thrones, one was bigger than the other and was situated in the middle. Solaris let him take her right up to them.

"Impressive are they not?" he asked letting go of her hand and going over to the throne and brushing it gently with his fingers. Solaris looked up and saw where the Arkenstone was supposed to sit. She could feel it burning in her pocket but she had to stick with the plan. She had to find a way to get away from Thorin and escape Erebor.

"They're magnificent" she said.

"I knew you'd like them" Thorin smiled. He then reached into his pocket and brought out a golden crown. He walked towards Solaris and held the crown out before him.

"May I?" he asked and Solaris bent down so that Thorin could place the crown upon her head. "You look like a queen" he said, his eyes gleaming as he looked at the jewels embedded in the gold. The crown was heavy, nothing like the small tiaras Solaris had been made to wear by her Mother on official elf business. "Never would I have thought to see an elf wearing a dwarven crown, together Solaris we'll rule. All this..." he said circling with his arms held out "Is ours"

He stopped turning and looked to see that Solaris had taken the crown off. "I'm sorry Thorin" she said "But I'll never wear a broken crown" with that she threw the crown back at Thorin which he fumbled to grab and she then shot a purple orb at his foot. Thorin yelled out and fell to the floor. She knew she hadn't fatally injured him but it gave her a minute head-start.

"SOLARIS!" Thorin bellowed as she darted from the hall. At the entrance she ran into Bilbo.

"That way" he pointed "Then take a right"

"Thank you" she said and darted off.

"Thorin" she heard Bilbo say "She went that way" he said pointing to the left.

"I saw her go this way!" Thorin yelled.

* * *

Solaris could hear the thudding of Thorin's boots catching up with her. In any normal circumstances a dwarf would have no chance of catching an elf but Thorin knew these tunnels far better than Solaris and the lack of food, sleep and stress had taken its toll on the elf and had made her slow. After taking the first right she became truly lost and the more she darted down various corridors the more panicked she got. The whole time Thorin's footfalls became louder and louder. Her heart pounded in her chest and a tight stitch brought Solaris to a stop. She turned to see Thorin thundering down the corridor behind her. Letting out a shout in panic she tried opening doors to her left and right but both were locked. Thorin stopped running and strode up to her.

"No, please Thorin, I didn't mean to..."

"You're trying to leave me again!" he shouted grabbing a handful of her hair.

Solaris screamed as he dragged her back to the main tunnels of Erebor.  
"I tried Laris, I tried so hard to be good to you but look what you've done"

"Please stop" Solaris begged.

Thorin came to a stop outside a dark, damp room. "I'm sorry but I don't know what else to do with you" Thorin said and pushed Solaris into the room.

"No, don't lock me in here!" she said scrambling to her feet and flinging herself at the door as Thorin slammed it shut. "THORIN!"

There was no answer and Solaris slid to the floor with her back against the door. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head forwards and let out a horrific scream.

"What are you doing?" Dwalin asked as all the other dwarves and Bilbo stood behind Thorin. They had been drawn in by the high pitched scream Solaris had let out when shut in the room. Thorin had placed a hand on the door and if he listened closely he could hear the sobs of the elf.

"Protecting the mountain" Thorin said. He tucked the key into his breast pocket and turned to look at the others. "If anybody tries to get her out, they will be deemed a traitor to the King under the Mountain and treated as such"

"This is madness" Balin said.

"No what is madness is that we haven't found the Arkenstone yet, now get back to looking!"

Slowly all the dwarves dispersed and left only a small hobbit standing there.

"You will regret this" Bilbo said.

"Leave me" Thorin said and strode away down the corridor.

Slowly Bilbo walked up to the door and pressed his ear to it. Inside had gone quiet apart from a few sniffles. "We'll get you out Solaris" he whispered. "Somehow"

* * *

The room was dark, damp and claustrophobic. Solaris spoke to herself as she breathed.  
"In, out, in, out" she whispered to herself. It was the only way for her to be sure that she was still alive. She then remembered the Arkenstone and she reached into her pocket and brought it out. The light from it didn't highlight the whole room but it gave a little life to where she was sitting, which was against one of the walls. Getting up she used the stone like a flame to search the room for a way out but found nothing. This room was mostly like used to store jewels so it was very secure. She then went over to the door and pressed her ear to it but heard nothing. Sighing heavily she sat back down against the wall on the left-hand side. She let her mind take her out of this room and back to Bilbo's little hobbit hole in Bag-End. She thought about the first night she'd met the Hobbit and the company of dwarves and how cynical she had been towards them. She remembered how Kili had been the first one to show her kindness and how they'd all sung songs. She remembered all the little conversations she'd been apart of with the dwarves and it warmed her heart a little. She reminded herself of Radagast, Gandalf and Beorn and the beautiful ponies that he owned. She reminded herself of Gandri and then her Father, Mother, sister and brothers. Then her mind finally retreated back to Kili and Fili, she wondered whether Tauriel was still with them and if they'd made it. She then frowned at herself, she knew they'd made it out. She'd have felt something if they hadn't. Looking back at the door Solaris sighed heavily. It was only a matter of time. She knew that the brothers would be on their way and hopefully Thorin would listen to them because he most defiantly wasn't listening to her.


	3. The Smallest of things can mean a lot

**Hello, welcome to my newest chapter of The Hobbit: Mercy of the Living. Hope you enjoy and please review! Everything the Hobbit related belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to P.J.**

* * *

On their approach to the Erebor Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin started to run. They came to a stop just inside.

"Hello? Anybody?" Bofur called.

When they got no reply they continued their way down the stairs further into the mountain.

"Wait!" a voice called out.

They stopped again and Bilbo appeared running towards them. "Wait, stop!" he called out. "You need to leave, we all need to leave" he panted.

"We only just got here" Bofur said.

"I've tried talking to him but he won't listen" Bilbo said.

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin asked.

"Thorin, Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself at all" Bilbo rushed in a hushed voice. "I think it's this place, it's made him sick"

"A sickness, what kind of sickness?" Kili asked.

Meanwhile Fili had spotted something and started to move down the next flight of stairs.

"Fili!" Bilbo called after him.

Fili didn't stop until they became upon a ledge that over looked the masses amount of gold that Smaug had been hording.

"Gold" in the distance a voice whispered.

They looked across the hall and saw Thorin step out into the light. He was wearing a long black rode that had a thick fur trim lining the bottom. "Gold beyond my share, beyond sorrow and grief" he then looked up at the five standing there. "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror" he then threw something for Fili to catch.

"Welcome, my sister sons" he said putting his hand to his chest. "To the kingdom of Erebor"

"Bilbo" Fili said looking around the others to the hobbit. "Where's Solaris?"

"Ah, that's the other thing I need to talk to you about" Bilbo said and Fili and Kili both turned to him.

* * *

"She's been in there for days" Bilbo said running to keep up with the brothers. "No ones been allowed in, even to give her water"

"Have you tried calling to her?" Kili asked.

"Yes but there is no reply" Bilbo whispered.

"Why did he do it?" Fili asked.

"Because she tried to leave to go find you" Bilbo replied.

As Bofur and Oin were welcomed by the rest of the company Fili, Kili and Bilbo rushed passed.

"In there" Bilbo said coming to a stop by a door.

The brothers started to kick and push at the heavy wood.

"Thorin said no one was to go in there" Ori said as the rest joined them.

"Aye but the princes are here now" Dwalin said and took his axe to the lock. He shattered the handle with one blow and between them they pushed the door open. Inside was complete silence, the room was cold and dead.

"Solaris?" Fili called out.

"LARIS!" Kili shouted from beside him.

His voice echoed around the room as it bounced of the walls. There was suddenly light as Balin brought a torch. Kili took it from him and held it up high. Then in the corner of the room their eyes settled on a pale, motionless figure.

"Solaris!" Fili exclaimed and ran over to the elf. He dropped to his knees in-front of her and took her face in his hand. "Solaris, wake up, is me. We're here" he whispered but the elf did not respond.

"Water" Fili called desperately. "Get water"

Ori returned with a bucket and set it down. Fili put his hand into it and cupped some water into his palm and then wiped the elf's face with it. He then tipped her head back gently and trickled some into her mouth.

"She cannot be dead" Bofur said "She cannot die like this"

"I'm not dead" a very faint voice said and being the closest Fili watched with watery eyes Solaris gently stirred. Her eyes blinked open slowly and looked up at him. "Is this a dream?" she whispered hoarsely.

"No" Fili smiled "I'm here, we're really here"

He pulled Solaris into his arms and she gripped him tightly. Still in shock as to whether he was real or just her imagination. "You're alive"

"Yes" Fili said pulling back and framing her face in his hands once more.

"I thought Smaug was going to kill you" she whispered, searching his face.

"You know us Laris" Kili said kneeling down next to his brother "It'll take more than a dragon to kill us"

"Kili!" Solaris yelped and lunged forward to hug him. He caught her and held her tightly in his arms. "Your leg!" she exclaimed.

"Healed thanks to you" he said pulling back.

"Tauriel" Solaris said and he nodded.

"Here have some water" Fili said pushing the bucket closer to her.

* * *

Thorin had called the rest to search for the Arkenstone again while Fili stayed with Solaris. He helped her to wash the blackness from her face with a cloth.

"I am sorry, truly for what he did to you" Fili said in a quiet tone

"It is not your fault, but you're here now" Solaris said "Perhaps you could try talking to Thorin"

"Kili has already tried and got no where and if he cannot then I won't be able to either"

They both turned to look at the others still slipping around in the gold. Thorin had called Dwalin, Balin and Bilbo to his throne.

"He tried to make me his queen" Solaris said. Fili looked back at her but she did not meet his gaze. "I told him no and ran, that was why he lock me away" she swallowed and looked at the prince next to her. "He truly scared me. This Arkenstone he wants, it's making him dangerous. So dangerous that I fear he will go too far and do something terrible"

Fili put a hand on her shoulder.

"He won't be able to harm you now sweet, not you, not anyone" he said. Giving him a small smile Solaris leant forward and pressed her forehead to his. They stayed like this till a little voice spoke.

"Solaris" Bilbo said and they both looked over to him "May I talk with you?"

"Yes off course" Solaris smiled.

"Shout if anything happens" Fili said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I will" Solaris nodded and squeezed his hand in return.

"What are we going to do?" Bilbo said. He was nervously rolling an acorn in his palm. "This is getting more and more dangerous"

"I know" Solaris said. "I had a thought when I was locked in that room"

"Go on" Bilbo said looking at her intently.

"Well this place was used for mining, there must have been many fumes created from digging so far into the ground. There must be vents and doors that lead outside"

"Vents and doors?" Bilbo repeated. His voice was irritated. "What are you going to do, walk out the front entrance?"

"Off course not" Solaris snapped. "I'm going to go up"

"Up?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes up" Solaris nodded and Bilbo shook his head and continued to roll the acorn in his hand.

"I don't know" he said.

"WHAT IS THAT?" a voice suddenly boomed. Both elf and hobbit jumped a mile as Thorin appeared from behind a pillar. Solaris got ready to grab Bilbo and run in case he'd overheard them talking.

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"In your hand?" Thorin yelled as he walked up to the hobbit.

Bilbo paused, looked at Solaris and then held his hand out showing Thorin the acorn. "I picked it up, in Beorn's garden" he said.

"You've carried it all this way?" Thorin asked.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden" Bilbo nodded "In Bag End"

Thorin smiled and it was the most genuine smile that Solaris had seen on him recently.

"It's a poor prize to take back to The Shire" Thorin said.

"It'll grow, and every time I look at it I'll remember. I'll remember the good and the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home"

They both smiled to each other and then Dwalin came in. "Thorin, the survivors from Lake Town. They're streaming into Dale, there's hundreds of them"

"Call everyone to the gate" Thorin said striding away.


	4. Losing Control

**Welcome all to the next chapter of The Hobbit: Mercy of the Living. I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed in answer to my desperate plea in my Thorin/OC/Fili situation. As before anything The Hobbit related or The Lord of the Rings related belongs to J R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

"Alright?" Fili asked as Solaris joined them at the gaping hole in the front of Erebor.

"Yes" Solaris nodded and Fili put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Solaris put her hand onto his shoulder and watched as Thorin appeared on a large pile of rubble.

"We need to block up the entrance" he said. "We have to stop them coming in, they only want one thing and that is to take the gold"

Everyone was hesitant to move. "What if they need help? What if they are injured, there's the possibility of children…"

"No one came to our aid when we needed it My Lady Elf" Thorin interrupted her. "I do not plan to go to anyone else's. Now fill the hole!"

"We should do as he says" Fili said moving his arm to take her hand "For now"

"Ok" Solaris nodded and set to helping the others board up the main entrance.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun up" Thorin said patrolling their work. "This mountain was hard won; I will not see it taken again"

"The people of Lake Town have nothing" Kili suddenly said dropping a wheelbarrow. "They came to us in need, they have lost everything"

"Do not tell me what they have lost" Thorin said "I know well enough their hardship, those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for. Now more stone" he shouted "More stone to the gate!"

Bilbo looked across at Solaris who was wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Her eyes met his and then went back down to the rock she was carrying.

* * *

Thorin marched passed them all and grabbed a hold of Solaris's elbow.

"With me, now" he said.

"Let me go" Solaris said but he refused to drop her arm.

"Thorin!" Fili called warningly.

Thorin dragged the elf behind him as they walked up to the balcony overlooking the outside field. Opposite them stood Dale and upon its ledges and windows were elves clad in golden armour.

"Who are they?" Thorin hissed.

"They're from Mirkwood" Solaris said, instantly recognising their armour "Thranduil"

Thorin dropped her elbow and watched as a lone figure came cantering towards the mountain.

"Bard" Solaris excliamed. "It's Bard!"

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope" Bard said pulling his horse to a stop.

"Why do you come to our gates prepared for war?" Thorin asked.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in, like a robber?"

"Perhaps it is because I expect to be robbed" Thorin replied.

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you but to seek fair settlement, will you not speak with me?"

Thorin nodded and made his way down to the piled stone. Solaris raised her eyebrows and Fili shrugged at her.

"Maybe we are getting somewhere" Kili sighed.

While Thorin spoke to Bard through a hole in the stone the rest of the company made their way down.

"Are you ok Dwalin?" Solaris asked the bald dwarf. He had been very distant and quiet of late.

"Aye, I am fine lassie"

"I worry about my friends you know"

"Don't worry about me, concentrate on keeping yourself safe" he said and Solaris nodded.

Thorin had finished with Bard when they'd all assembled behind him.

"Be gone!" he yelled and then he said something in Dwarvish.

"What did he say?" Solaris asked.

"Something very rude, not for your innocent ears" Kili said giving her a smile.

They made their way back onto the balcony and watched as Bard rode his white horse back to Dale.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked from behind them. "You cannot go to war"

"This does not concern you" Thorin said.

"Excuse me but just in case you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are in fact out numbered"

"Not for much longer" Thorin said with a smug smile.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves"

He turned away from Bilbo who then looked at Solaris. She nodded to him slightly and watched as Thorin continued to speak.

"We have taken back Erebor, now we defend it"

* * *

The others were opening up the armouries again and finding pieces that would fit them. While they were preoccupied Solaris walked around the tunnels studding the roof of the mountain. There was enough ragged architecture that she'd be able to scale the building but it was how she was going to sneak away unseen that was her main problem.

"Laris"

She turned and looked at Thorin behind her. He beckoned her over with a wave of his hand. Solaris looked down at all the others preparing for battle and then walked over to him.

"Come this way" he said taking her hand.

Hesitantly following Solaris let him lead her to a little cove.

"What is it Thorin?" she asked coming to a stop.

"It has occurred to me that there will not be any armour that will fit you in here" he said "So I have decided to forge some for you"

"Oh, thank you but…"

"I insist" he said looking at her with his deep blue eyes. From in his pocket he brought out a long length of tape measure. "Allow me?" he asked holding it up and Solaris nodded slowly.

She stood still as he measured the length of her arm from shoulder to wrist. He then measured from the top of her hip to her ankle. He then stood directly in-front of her and looped the tape around her hips. Holding her breath Solaris didn't move and he took his time readings the numbers on the tape. He then asked her to stand next to a rock that he stood on making him taller than her. He then put the tape across her shoulders to get how broad she was. Then his eyes met hers.

"I need one last measurement" he said.

"Let me" she said reaching out for the tape but he drew backwards.

"No let me" he whispered in a low voice.

Solaris watched carefully as Thorin reached under her arms, around her back and brought the tape to rest at the front of her breast. She turned her face away as he looked at her.

"Please don't" she said closing her eyes.

"Solaris" Thorin said placing a hand on her waist.

"No Thorin"

His other hand went to the back of her head and he gripped a handful of her hair. He then pulled her head backwards and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

"Get off me, let me go, Thorin!" Solaris yelled pulling against him.

"THORIN, LET HER GO!" a loud but little voice shouted.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo who had heard the yelling and come running. "I said let her go" he had Sting drawn at his side.

"I meant Solaris no harm" Thorin said releasing her.

Solaris stumbled back to the wall ad brought her arm over her chest.

"It didn't look like that to me" Bilbo said coming forward to stand in front of the elf.

"I was merely taking measurements for her armour, I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me" Thorin said.

"Don't do it again" Solaris said and Thorin nodded.

"I've been wanting to speak to the both of you anyway" Thorin said clearing his throat and standing straight.

"About what?" Bilbo asked cautiously.

Solaris moved to the side and sat down, her legs had gone a little shaky but she wasn't about to say anything in front of Thorin.

"I am betrayed" Thorin said. All feeling gone from his voice.

"Betrayed?" Bilbo asked, he glanced quickly at Solaris and then back at Thorin.

"The Arkenstone"

It was as if hobbit and elf could feel each others hearts pounding. The air between them was thick but Thorin didn't seem to notice. He leaned in closer to the hobbit.

"One of them has taken it, one of them is false"

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain, is that not enough?" Bilbo asked.

"Betrayed by my own kin" Thorin continued.

"You made a promise to the people of Lake Town, is this treasure truly worth more than your honour, our honour Thorin. I was there, we gave our word" Bilbo said.

"For that I am grateful, it was nobly done but the treasure in this mountain does not belong to Lake Town. This gold is ours and ours alone"

He looked like he was about to fall over, the way he looked at Bilbo was frightening. He was not there, he was but an empty shell that looked like Thorin.

"And I will not part with a single coin, not one piece of it"

As Thorin backed away from them the others started to walk in-between them clad in heavy armour. Fili caught Solaris's eyes but kept walking as he knew it was his duty.

"I'm leaving, now" Solaris whispered to Bilbo.

* * *

**No Thorin why? Goddamn that dwarf, its a good job he's handsome. Hope you liked and will leave a review.**

**Mayday x**


	5. Loyalty

**Hey yo peoples, glad your still with me on this journey. I would just like to thank some amazing fanfictioners for helping me with my Thorin/OC/Fili ****dilemma; xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Sw8tLipz17, lizziecats, Guests x3 and Noloxya, your reviews have been really helpful in helping me to make a decision. In answer to your question Noloxya, yes I was able to read your review fine and thank you for all the compliments you gave my story. And I also agree, as I'm sure most reading this story will, that Aiden and Dean are gorgeous and so are Richard and Lee. I have to say I would also add Luke Evans in there as well ;) Anyway back to the story, I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to hear from you soon on your thoughts and opinions.**

**Love as always, Maydayxxx**

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Bilbo said holding onto the rope while Solaris tied it around her middle.

"This is all we've got" she said pulling the knot as tight as she could. She then took the end that Bilbo was holding and attached it to a blade. She faced the wall and tucked the blade into her belt.

"I'll use it when I get high enough" she said to the hobbit. He looked up at her with big eyes.

"Please be careful" he whispered.

"I will be as careful as I can" Solaris smiled. She patted her pocket to check that the Arkenstone was still there. "I thought Thorin was going to accuse us"

"So did I" Bilbo said.

"Right then" Solaris sighed and bent down to kiss the top of his curly head. "What are you going to say if they ask where I am?"

"I'll simply say that you went for a walk to clear your head"

"Good, then if I am gone very long when I get back I'll tell them I was lost in the tunnels"

"Please don't be too long" Bilbo pleaded.

"I'll be ask quick as I can"

The climb to start with was easy, there were footfalls everywhere and the rock was ragged enough to grasp on to. Solaris skimmed her way up like a spider and only turned to look over her should occasionally. When she'd first turned around she could see Bilbo looking up and watching her but now as she looked she saw that she was alone. The climb was quite therapeutic as it allowed Solaris to escape with herself without having to worry about Thorin around every corner. Once she got three quarters of the way up she began to use the knife. But attaching the rope to it and digging it into the wall she gave herself a lifeline if she were to fall. After an hour of climbing she came to a stop to search for a vent. It didn't take long to spot one. She was just about to start climbing again when she heard voices. She pressed herself back to the wall and watched as Nori, Ori and Dori walked below her. They were heading back to the armoury, perhaps fetching more weapons. Solaris waited for their voices to fade before she started climbing again.

Once at the vent it was easy enough to crawl through and get to the outside. What she hadn't anticipated was all the grime that was coating the walls of the vent shaft. When she got to fresh air she gasped and breathed in as much as she could. She looked down at herself and sighed. Most of her clothes were now covered in black gunk and her hair was sticky.

"Ew" she whispered to herself and then looked around to take in her surroundings. She had come out at the side of the mountain. It would be easy to scale down the wall, hop down the hill and then run to Dale where Thranduil and Bard were.

Solaris left the rope tied to the side of Erebor so that she had a means to get back inside once her deed was done. It took her no time to run to Dale but by the time she got there it was night. No one noticed her or paid her any heed as she walked through the camp looking for the right tent.

"This is a fight they cannot win" she heard the tell tale accent of Bard.

"You think that will stop them?" she asked walking around the corner to see not only Bard but Gandalf as well.

"Solaris?" Gandalf asked in disbelieve.

"If you think the dwarves will surrender they won't they will fight till the death to defend their own"

"Solaris daughter of Elrond" Gandalf said louder. "What are you doing here?"

"Attempting to stop a war" she panted. "And getting very dirty in the process" she added looking down at herself.

* * *

The sight of Thranduil gave Solaris shivers as she was escorted into his tent. The mistreatment he had given her in Mirkwood was still evident in her mind and she was wary of him.

"So nice to see you again my dear" Thranduil said taking a seat behind a desk.

"Not so nice to see you My Lord" Solaris said and Bard smiled from his chair in the corner of the tent.

"What are you doing here?" Thranduil asked.

"I've come to give you this" Solaris said walking up to the table and placing a cloth onto it. Thranduil watched closely as she unfolded the cloth to reveal the Arkenstone.

"The heart of the Mountain" Thranduil said standing. "The king's jewel"

"And worth a kings ransom" Bard said coming forwards to look at the stone upon the table. "How is this yours to give?" Bard asked turning to the she-elf.

"Bilbo gave it to me; he took it as his fourteenth share of the treasure"

"Why would you do this, you owe us no loyalty" Bard said.

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive. Not to mention annoying, stubborn, loud, messy, they have no manners and can be smelly on occasion…"

"Solaris" Gandalf said clearing his throat.

"Yes" Solaris nodded getting back on track. "But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault" her eyes trailed on the Arkenstone. "I have grown rather fond of them and will save them if I can and Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war, please"

Everyone looked at Thranduil who nodded.

* * *

"Rest up here tonight and leave on the morrow, you must get as far away from here as possible" Gandalf told Solaris as they walked through the camp.

"Gandalf I cannot. I must get back to Erebor, Bilbo is waiting for me"

"Solaris" Gandalf sighed.

"No, don't try to reason with me because it won't work. I have a plan and I am going to see it through"

"And what plan is that exactly?" Gandalf asked.

Solaris chewed her lip and sighed. "I don't know, but I do know that I have to get back to Erebor and pretend that I never left"

"Well, do as you wish" Gandalf said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Wash first though my dear" he said and Solaris smiled.

* * *

Solaris was back at the vent by sunrise. Only this time she searched for a hole that wasn't so grimy. The abseil down into the mountain was easy and as soon as her feet hit the floor Solaris tugged on the rope and then threw it down into one of the mines. Dusting herself down she went in search of Bilbo and the dwarves.

"Where is she for Durin's sake!" Thorin bellowed.

Solaris came to a stop on her assent to join them on the balcony. His tone of voice was far angrier than she'd ever heard him.

"I am here" she called softly and they all turned to look at her.

"Bilbo said you'd gone for a walk, a very long walk was it?" Thorin growled.

"I got lost in the tunnels, I'm sorry; I just needed to clear my head" Solaris said moving to stand next to Fili.

"I've made you some armour, it should fit" Thorin said pointing.

Solaris followed his finger and spotted a pile of silver armour in the corner. She went over and picked up some chain mail, a breast plate and a thick belt that went around her middle.

"Thank you Thorin" Solaris said.

"I'm sorry it's not very pretty, I had little time to not do much else other than make it"

"No, it's perfect" she said slipping the chain mail over her head.

"Here let me" Fili said giving her a hand with the rest of the armour. "What's this?" Fili asked wiping some back grime from her sleeve.

"Uh, must have come from the tunnels when I got lost" she said.

"You should have told me you were going, I could have escorted you"

"I just needed some space Fili" Solaris said and he gave her a smile.

Once she was fully prepared they rejoined the group overlooking the Mirkwood ranks that were now standing before them. They watched as Thranduil rode forward on a giant stag and Bard on a horse. Thorin raised his bow and fired an arrow at the stag's feet.

"I will put the next one between your eyes" Thorin warned. The others jeered their king on in Dwarvish.

"I don't think you should mock" Solaris said and as she spoke the Mirkwood elves shifted their bows and pointed them at Erebor.

"Told you" Solaris muttered while the rest ducked.

"We've come to tell you" Thranduil said after motioning for his army to stand down. "Payment of your debt has been offered and accepted"

"What payment?" Thorin said. "I gave you nothing, you have nothing"

Solaris glanced at Bilbo who looked as pale as she felt. Bard reached into his pocket and held his hand into the air.

"We have this" he said holding the Arkenstone for the dwarves to see.

Thorin lowered his bow. "They have the Arkenstone, thieves how came you by the heir of our house" Kili shouted.

Solaris looked across at him and swallowed hard, she then glanced at Fili. The thought hadn't occurred to her that giving up the Arkenstone would upset the brothers as well. She had only thought to protect everyone from Thorin.

"That stone belongs to the king!" Fili shouted.

"The king may have it, with our good will" Bard said throwing it into the air and then tucking it back into his pocket. "But first he must honour his word"

"They are taking us for fools, this is a rouse" Thorin said deeply.

Panic started to keep into Solaris, if Thorin thought that the Arkenstone Bard held was a fake then the plan to exchange gold rather than go to war was all for nothing.

"A filthy lie, the Arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick!" Thorin yelled.

"It is no trick" Solaris and Bilbo said at the same time.

All the dwarves turned to them. "That is the real Arkenstone" Bilbo said.

"He gave it to me" Solaris jumped in, she knew that if Bilbo were to take to blame then Thorin could kill him with one swipe of his chain mailed hand. She on the other hand stood a chance with her elvish healing.

"And I gave it to them" Solaris said. Thorin turned his full gaze upon her.

"You?" he asked.

"I took it as my share" Solaris said, she backed up a step and bumped into Dwalin who stared at her.

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you, no we didn't steal from you" Bilbo said. "I maybe a burglar but I like to think of myself as an honest one"

"Stay out of this!" Thorin yelled.

"I merely took at as a gesture of good will" Solaris said holding her hands up.

"You stole that stone and scaled the walls like an insect to give power to the enemy!" Thorin shouted throwing his bow down and marching over to Solaris. He grabbed the front of her chain mail and slammed her onto the stone on the edge of the balcony, pushing her backwards so that her hair dangled over the edge. Solaris grabbed his hands in hers and held on for dear life.

"Thorin stop!" Bilbo yelled "We were going to give it to you, many times but…"

"But what?" Thorin growled. His gaze intent on the elf he was pushing towards the edge.

"You are changed Thorin, the dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty" Thorin said looking at Bilbo. "When you both have none!"

"No!" Fili shouted and grabbed a hold of Solaris's shoulder. Kili gripped Thorin's arm.

"Look at me!" he yelled in his uncle's face "Look at me"

Thorin turned to look at him.

"Do not do this to the one we love, the one that you love"

Thorin blinked at him and then looked down at Solaris. She was still holding onto his hands tightly but choking under the hold.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you? Thorin, son of Thrain" a voice called up to them. Without looking Solaris knew it to be Gandalf. Thorin let her go and Fili pulled her into his arms.

"I've got you" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" she panted. "I'm so sorry"

"Shush" Fili comforted her as he pulled her head into his chest.

"Get her to her feet and away from here" Dwalin said and nodding Fili pulled Solaris up and led her back inside the mountain.

"Bilbo go" Kili whispered and Bilbo hurried of the follow the path that Fili and Solaris took.

* * *

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter, not to give to much away but something major shall we say happens. . x**


	6. Incorrect Assumptions

"You must go to Gandalf" Solaris told the hobbit.

"No, I will not leave you" Bilbo said.

"You have to Bilbo" Fili pushed "My uncle was about to throw the both of you from the balcony"

"Then come with me Solaris" Bilbo pleaded.

Solaris looked down at the little hobbit and sighed. "I can't Bilbo, I belong with the company"

There was a pause which Fili filled. "I will look after her" he told the hobbit "I promise"

He put a hand onto Bilbo's shoulder who nodded. "Alright, but you better"

"I will" Fili nodded "There is some rope over there, take it and scale down the outside"

Bilbo nodded and looked at Solaris. "Don't be brave" he said.

"One part brave two parts stupid" Solaris smiled and with a nod Bilbo hurried away.

"Now" Fili said turning to the elf "We need to talk"

* * *

"I had the stone pretty much the whole time" Solaris said in answer to Fili's question "And I snuck out last night to give it to Thranduil. I thought that he might be able to trade it for the gems he wants so that there won't be a war. But somehow I don't think that's possible"

"I fear your right" Fili said. "I can't see this ending in any other way"

They sat quietly together but the peace was loud in Solaris's mind. Her thoughts were reeling with everything that had happened within the last few hours. Thinking back on it she was amazed that'd she'd even been able to get out of Erebor, let alone take the stone to the one who hurt her so much back in Mirkwood. She then thought of Thorin and of how distant he now was.

"Solaris?"

She blinked out of her revenue and looked at Fili sitting in-front of her. "Fili" she said and swallowed "I'm scared"

He smiled gently and pulled her into another embrace. "Me too" he said. "But as long as we have each other we'll be fine"

Solaris smiled gently. They both knew that they were words of hope. "Remember that first night we spent in that overhang and you called me a hedgehog?" Fili asked and Solaris nodded "Well do you think eight blades is enough?"

They laughed softly together "I remember when you braided my hair; you pulled my fringe back leaving no where for me to hide"

"I didn't want you to hide from us" he said softly, his thumb was gently stroking the side of her head soothingly. In the distance they could hear Thorin shouting something.

"I think we've lost him" Solaris said.

"We haven't" Fili insisted. "Once this is over he'll go back to the Thorin that we know and love. And you'll both get married and…"

"Married?" Solaris asked sitting up suddenly "Who said anything about marriage?"

"Well" Fili stuttered "Kili and I assumed…"

"No, don't assume anything" Solaris said crossly "I may have loved him once but after all he's done. I don't know if I love him like that anymore"

"Laris don't say that" Fili said.

"I'm fed up of constantly talking about love, what is it with you Durins'? It must be in your blood to make the topic of love as complicated as possible…" Solaris ranted and Fili suddenly grabbed both her wrists in his hands and pinned her to the floor.

"Shut up" he said looking down at her. "I have no idea what you're raving about, what do you mean it's in our blood?" he asked frowning at her.

Solaris opened her mouth like a fish and then closed it again. "Before Kili met Tauriel he was always hounding me like a dog" she said.

"Yes" Fili nodded "He does that with most pretty faces"

"And then Thorin keeps bringing up the subject about me being his queen, will you let my hands go?" she asked irritably.

"No" Fili said. He shifted his weight so that he had one leg over hers, stopping her from moving anywhere. "I know that Thorin does love you Solaris but if you do not feel the same way then you must tell him"

She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes. As she did tears were pushed over the edges of her eyes and down her cheeks. "We all care very much for you, including Thorin despite his recent actions" Fili said letting go of one of her wrists to wipe away her tears.

"I know that" she whispered and looked back up at him. "I wish you all didn't, I have nothing to give"

Fili snorted "You're telling me that you feel you have to give us something?"

"Well" Solaris smiled "While we were travelling to the mountain everything was much more light hearted and fun, all I feel I've been of late is moody and confused"

"Maybe it's your female hormones and as for the confused, well you told Bilbo yourself, one part brave two parts stupid right?" Fili suggested and Solaris laughed out loud. "There, that's my girl" Fili said bringing his free hand to the side of her face. "There's that smile"

Solaris's smile faded as she looked up into his blue eyes, she'd never realised before that he had hints of grey in them as well. Fili's thumb gently stroked the side of her face as he too looked into her blue eyes. Slowly he lowered his head towards hers and quite unexpectedly Solaris reached her head up and closed the gap between them.

Both were hesitant at first but their kiss deepened gradually. Fili let go of her wrist and clasped her hand tightly, his other hand stroked the side of her face and then brushed her hair backwards. Solaris's free hand went to the front of his coat which she gripped tightly. When they were both breathless Fili broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"FILI!" Kili shouted "SOLARIS!"

Fili pulled his head back. "Alright!" he shouted and looked back down at Solaris.

"Say something" he said to the elf.

"It's always the quiet ones" she said and Fili laughed.

"Come on, we've been summoned" he said pulled her to her feet.

* * *

As the pair joined the others on the balcony they all started cheering.

"What's going on?" Solaris asked.

"Iron folk!" Bofur shouted "Our kin!"

Solaris looked down at Fili and smiled; he smiled in return and then cheered as loud as his friends. Thranduil had turned and ordered his army to change position facing the approaching army of dwarves.

"Who's that?" Solaris asked pointing to the leader of the new arrivals.

"That's Dain" Thorin said "My cousin"

"And is that a pig he's riding?"

"Yep" Kili said "After this is over we'll teach you to ride one hey Fili?" Kili said with a laugh.

"Yes" Fili said smiling up at the elf. Solaris felt his hand take hers and she gripped it tightly.

"Good morning, how are we all?" Dain asked in a heavy accented voice. "I have a wee proposition for you if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moment of your time. Would you consider just sodding off, all of you, right now!"

"Rude words Solaris, rude words!" Kili exclaimed jumping to cover her ears with his hands.

"Get of me" she laughed pushing the young dwarf away.

"Quiet" Thorin scolded and Kili returned to his place but gave Solaris a wink before turning his attention back to Dain.

"Stand fast" Bard ordered his people.

"Come now Lord Dain" Gandalf said stepping forward.

"Gandalf the Grey, tell this rabble to leave. Or I'll water the ground with their blood"

"There is no need for war" Gandalf said walking forwards "Between dwarves, man and elves. A legion of orcs march on the mountain, stand your army down"

"I will not stand down before any elf, not least this faithless woodland sprite" he said pointing his war hammer at Thranduil. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people, if he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open, see if he's still smirking then!"

Around her the dwarves were cheering Dain on. She could help but smile at how happy they all were, despite the fact they were on the even of battle.

"He's clearly mad" Thranduil said "Like his cousin"

"You hear that lads, we're on" Dain said turning his battle pig around "Lets give these bastards a good hammering"

While all the others were cheering Solaris stopped and listened.

"What is it?" Fili asked.

She bent and felt the ground with her hand. She then stood and looked towards the other mountains. "Something coming" she said as she spoke the rumbling sound on her elven ears had picked up became auditable to the dwarves. Their gaze too followed Solaris to the mountains opposite them. They watched as large worm like creatures exploded from the earth creating large holes. Drawing their attention to the left they heard a familiar voice shout out and then a horn blow.

They watched as thousands of orcs came charging out the holes created by the worms. Dain lead his army around the front of the elves and brought war upon the orcs.

"I'm going over the wall, whose coming with me?" Kili asked and the other cheered. But Solaris watched as the look of the Dragon Sickness came over Thorin's face.

"Stand down" he said.

"What?" Dori asked.

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked.

"I said stand down"

"The elves will not come to your aid" Solaris called after him "Dain and his dwarves will be on their own"

"When have the elves ever come to our aid?" Thorin asked her darkly.

"Uh, now" Bofur said and they all turned to watch as the elves of Mirkwood rallied with the dwarves to fight against the orcs. Thorin didn't bother to turn around and look, they watched as he walked back into Erebor in the direction of the throne room.

* * *

**Well well, Fili eh? Who knew? Thank you to those who reviewed and helped me make my choice and I'm sorry to those who voted Thorin :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon. **

**Love MayDay xx**


	7. The Charge of Durin's sons

**Hello, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Its too high, we can't possibly scale down without a rope" Kili said.

"What about Bilbo's rope?" Fili asked.

"We've searched but he must have taken it with him" Nori said.

"I can't stand this" Dwalin said. "I'm going to talk to him.

"Good luck" they all bade him as he left the hall to go and speak to Thorin.

Sighing Fili sat down next to Solaris.

"I can hear them" she said looking at him slowly. "The screaming"

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "We will go out to them, Dwalin has yet to try and talk to Thorin, perhaps he will get through to him"

"If Solaris can't get through to Thorin then I don't think anyone else will" Kili said coming to sit in-front of them. His eyes glanced down to their joint hands.

"Are you two?" he asked pointing between them. "You know…"

"What does it look like brother?" Fili asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

Kili made a face that looked like a light bulb had just lit inside his head. "Fili you scoundrel!" Kili exclaimed leaping onto his brother. He dragged Fili down to the floor and put an arm around his neck. "Who knew that the quiet one would come and sneak of with the girl, go on ya bro!"

"Kili get of" Fili laughed as he tried to push his brother away.

"And you" Kili said turning to Solaris. "Come here"

"No" Solaris laughed but Kili caught her before she could move.

"Who knew you were to become my sister-in-law, I always betted that you'd be my Auntie"  
"Kili, your squishing me" Solaris squirmed.

"As a mater of fact, hey Nori!" Kili shouted "You owe me!"

Nori looked over at them and smiled at Fili and Solaris. "You pair lost me a bag of gold" he said.

"You took bets?" Solaris asked.

"Yep" Kili said "And your never one to disappoint"

"Kili you little…" Solaris was cut of by Dwalin appearing. The solemn look on his face told them all what needed to be said. He went over and sat next to Balin with his head in his hands.

"Now what?" Kili asked.

"I don't know" Fili sighed.

* * *

The company sat around for a while just waiting for something to happen. All happiness that Kili had once possessed seemed to drain away from him within the last hour or so.

"Do you think I should take charge?" Fili asked Solaris.

She looked at him and sighed. "I don't think it matters what we do now, I fear the that battle is already lost"

Fili searched her face and then gently pressed his lips to hers. "Not all is lost" he whispered as he pulled away.

Movement from the others brought them out of their world together and drew their attention to a figure appearing from the shadows. Thorin walked towards them with Orcrist in his hand.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone" Kili said walking towards him. "While others fight out battles for us! Its not in my blood Thorin"

"No it is not" Thorin said coming to a stop in-front of his nephew. "We are sons of Durin and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight"

The love and respect the two dwarves had for each other was palpable. Thorin placed a hand on the back of Kili's head and pulled their foreheads together. Solaris watched the pair with a warm heart and smiled as an arm went around her waist. Fili was standing on some fallen rubble so that he was the same height as her. He pulled the elf close and they rested their heads together, watching uncle and nephew. Thorin then walked passed Kili and towards the rest of the company.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you but will you follow me into battle, one, last, time?"

His eyes scanned the company and rested on Solaris and Fili. He looked at the pair of them and bowed his head slowly. "It would be an honour to follow my king into battle" Solaris said and the rest of the dwarves cheered.

"Aye, couldn't have said it better myself" Bofur shouted.

"Bombur" Thorin said "Go and sound the horn"

* * *

"Stand here" Fili said placing Solaris to his left. Solaris let him fuss over her as he pulled at pieces of her armour.

"Finished?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry" he said with a smile.

"I'll keep an eye on the lass" Dwalin said standing behind her.

"I shall be fine" Solaris said "I can handle myself"

"I know you can" Fili said "But now that I've got you I don't want to loose you"

"I'm not going anywhere" Solaris said and bent to kiss him delicately.

Kili wolf whistled as he took his place on Thorin's right hand side. Thorin himself had armoured up and looked like a true king.

"Are you ready?" he shouted behind him.

"Yes" Fili, Kili, Solaris and Dwalin replied.

"Stay close" he aimed at Solaris who rolled her eyes.

Then overheard Bombur sounded the horn. "Now Bofur!" Thorin yelled and the dwarf slashed through a rope was holding a large golden bell in the air. When the rope was cut the bell swung forwards and broke down the stone they had piled to protect the mountain and separate them from the battle field.

"Let's go!" Thorin shouted raising his sword above his head. He ran forwards and the others followed closely behind. As they ran out the dwarves that were brought by Dain parted to allow them through.

"To the king!" Dain shouted "To the king!"

Thorin shouted something in Dwarvish and the thought went through Solaris's head that once the battle was over she would ask someone to teach her their language. She looked forward and saw that the first obstacle was large trolls. Running ahead of the dwarves she leapt into the air and ran up the nearest troll's arm and plunged her blade into the back of its neck. Holding onto the sword she rode the troll as it fell backwards and at the last moment she pulled the sword and jumped to the ground joining Dwalin who caught her and launched her into the air again. In mid air she sent five arrows at once taking down a cluster of orcs.

"That's our girl!" Kili yelled.

Solaris spun around and as she did so she took off another orc's head. As she turned she saw who she thought was Dain on the back of an orc. She ran, skidded to the ground and plunged her sword into the orc's belly. She scrambled out the way just in time as its innards split out onto the ground and then she leapt to take on some orcs closer to Thorin.

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?" Dain asked Thorin. They walked to each other and embraced. "You see there's an elf here" he said pointing to Solaris with his hammer.

"Aye, she's one of ours" Thorin said watching Solaris with admiration. He watched as Fili ran over and helped the elf fend of a large group of orcs. "She's Fili's" he added.

"Really, well I never" Dain said turning suddenly to slash at an orc. "There's too many of these buggers, I hop you've got a plan"

"Aye, we're going to take out their leader" Thorin said turning to the signals that were placed on top of a mountain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for the next one, we're getting close guys :'( **

**MayDay xx**


	8. We all Fall Down Sometimes

**Hey Guys, heads up, this is _THE_ chapter. :'( **

* * *

"Laris!" Thorin called. Solaris spun and saw him sitting astride on a large mountain goat. Next to him was one with an empty saddle. Solaris smiled and ran and jumped onto the ram's back.

"Whoa" she said adjusting in the saddle.

"Alright?" Thorin asked letting go of the reins.

"Yes, it's just a little different from a horse"

"You'll be fine" he said and then Fili, Kili and Dwalin rode up beside them.

"Follow me" Thorin yelled and spurred his ram forwards.

"Holy Durin!" Solaris exclaimed as she pressed her front to the ram to hold on for dear life. Next to her the three dwarves were slashing as they rode by all the orcs.

"Having fun Laris?" Kili laughed as he passed her.

"Very funny" Solaris growled and sat up in the saddle. The ram suddenly jumped as it started to follow the others up the mountain.

"On second thoughts" she said and reattached herself to the ram's back.

* * *

The ride up the mountain was one of the hardest things Solaris had ever done and as soon as they got to flat ground she jumped from the ram's back and started to take down orcs that dared to challenge her. Soon Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin had joined her and together they cleared the area of all orc scum. Thorin walked over and stood on the edge of the stone ledge above the frozen water.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"The signals are empty" Fili said.

"Do you think Azog has fled?" Kili asked.

"No" Solaris replied watching Thorin's turned back.

"Fili" Thorin said turning "Take your brother and scout out the towers, keep low and out of sight. If you see something report back and do not engage, do you understand?"

"We've got company" Dwalin said walking over to them.

Over the hill hundreds of little lanky soldiers appeared. "Goblin mercenaries" Thorin said. "Go, we'll take care of them, go!"

"Laris" Fili said grabbing the elf's shoulder. She bent to kiss his hurriedly.

"Please be careful" she said pulling back.

"You too" he said kissing her quickly again and then running to follow Kili.

"We'll keep her safe lad!" Dwalin called and pulled Solaris next to him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to dispose of the goblins. They were small and ill-armoured after all. Once the last one was down Solaris turned to search the towers for Fili and Kili.

"They will be fine" Thorin told her as he walked over to the edge again.

"Azog's not going to appear out of thin air Thorin. He is hiding somewhere in these walls and you have sent your nephews in there" she said angrily.

"Do not be angry with me Solaris" Thorin scolded "You can not stay tied to them forever"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Solaris asked.

Thorin rolled his eyes "You know what I mean, you attach yourself to any man that will pay attention to you"

"Stop it" Solaris said "This isn't about that, it's about me and Fili isn't it. You can't stand that your nephew, you heir has got what you haven't"

Thorin looked closely at her. "I wanted you Solaris but you went to another, you played me, took my heart and then kicked me away like I was something on your shoe"

"I wanted you too Thorin, but you pushed me away. You hurt me so much that I could not stand to be near you!" Solaris said desperately.

"She is right Thorin" Dwalin said and Thorin turned to look at him. "You put that lass through hell in the mountain"

Thorin looked at him and then turned back to Solaris. "I'm…" he started but was interrupted by another presence making them self known.

"Thorin!" Bilbo said suddenly appearing.

"Bilbo" they all said in unison.

"You have to leave" Bilbo panted "Azog has another army and they're attacking the north. This watch tower will be completely surrounded, there'll be no way out"

"We are so close, that orc scum is in there I say we go" Dwalin said.

"No that's what he wants. He wants to draw us in"

Realisation suddenly hit both dwarves. "This is a trap" Thorin whispered. "Find Fili and Kili, call them back" he said to Dwalin. "Solaris, stay with me" he said and the elf nodded. She looked over at Dwalin with wide eyes.

"Don't worry" he said. "I'll fetch them back"

As they all turned to go their own ways a loud drum sounded drawing them back into the clearing. Solaris eyes darted around the ledges and found Kili.

"Kili!" she shouted "Where is Fili?"

He didn't answer her but looked up to where figures loomed on the upper most ledge. They all watched as a blonde dwarf was dragged forward by Azog the Defiler.

"No" Thorin said rushing forwards.

"Oh no" Bilbo said putting his hand to his mouth.

Azog said something in his black language that Solaris didn't understand but she wasn't stupid. Azog held Fili high in the air for them all to see.

"NO!" Solaris yelled and ran forwards but Thorin caught her around her waist and gripped her tightly. Fili looked down at his uncle and then rested his eyes on Solaris behind him Azog lifted his bladed arm.

"Please no, please stop!" Solaris screamed.

"Keep her safe" Fili said to Thorin "RUN!"

As he shouted Azog plunged his blade into the dwarves back.

"No, no, no" Solaris sobbed.

Her legs collapsed beneath her and Thorin held onto her tightly. "I've got you" he whispered over and over. They watched as Azog let Fili fall to the ground, the sound of his body hitting the ice echoed around the tower.

"Let me go"

"Solaris"

"Let me go!" Solaris yelled and ripped herself from Thorin's arms. Skidding to her knees she dropped to Fili's side and pulled his upper body into her arms. Pooling around him was a puddle of deep, red blood. There was no comforting him as he was already dead, crying silently Solaris pulled him closer to her chest and cradled her prince. Kili appeared from next to her and raced up some steps. "Kili!" Thorin shouted after his nephew and disappeared in the tower.

* * *

"Solaris you have to fight" Bilbo said close to the elf's ear.

"I can't" she said looking down at Fili "I can't"

"You have to!" Bilbo said grabbing her arm, Solaris wretched away from him and looked at him with burning eyes.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"No!" Bilbo shouted "We are going to be overrun with orcs, goblins and goodness knows what else. You cannot just sit here and hope that they don't see you. You are the best fighter I know and without you we will most definitely not make it" Bilbo said. "Do you want the rest of us to stand a chance of living. Fili would not want you to give up"

Solaris looked back down at Fili, taking a deep breath she used the palm of her hand and gently brushed down his face closing his eyes. She then kissed him gently and placed his upper body down onto the ice.

"Thank you" Bilbo said as she pushed herself up with her sword.

"Point me to the nearest piece of scum" she said and with a smile Bilbo pointed to the clearing.

* * *

Between them Solaris and Dwalin did well in holding their own despite it just being just the two of them and Bilbo who was throwing rocks.

"Where did Thorin go?" Solaris called out to Dwalin.

"To find Kili, I haven't seen him since" Dwalin replied as he dug his axe into an orc. As Solaris turned she saw a large orc hit Bilbo with the end of his sword. The little hobbit fell backwards.

"Bilbo!" Solaris yelled and raced to his side. She put her blade underneath his nose and waited to see little puffs mist the blade. "Thank Durin your breathing" she said and pushed the hobbit further into the wall. She took of her jacket and covered the hobbit with it in hopes that he would not be discovered by anyone unfriendly. The then heard shouting.

"Fili!" a female voice yelled.

"Tauriel!" Kili replied.

"Tauriel" Solaris whispered to herself and looked around. Her eyes rested upon the red haired elf being held in the air by a large orc. Solaris swung her blade and took out a few orcs and then used a small goblin to launch herself into the air and over to the she-elf. Solaris slashed and the slash caused the orc waver, allowing Tauriel to kick him in the leg. Not being quick enough to dodge out the way the orc hit back and sent Tauriel into the wall.

"Tauriel!" Solaris yelled and skidded in-front of her cousin.

The two girls watched as the orc stood in-front of them and just as he was going to raise his axe a dark headed dwarf appeared and jumped onto the orcs back. They wrestled till the orc threw Kili who spun around fast and came back at him. Everything happened to fast. Once minute they were sparring and then the next the orc had Kili bent over his knee and his blade millimetres from the dwarf's chest.

"Kili!" Solaris yelled but wasn't fast enough to protect him.

"No!" both her and Tauriel shouted as they watched the orc push the end of his axe into the young dwarf's chest. Kili looked sideways at the two elves and closed his eyes. As he did so a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Tauriel" Solaris whispered and put an arm around her shoulder. Tauriel's hand gripped onto Solaris's wrist and rested her head on Solaris's shoulder. Solaris watched as the orc stood up and walked over to them. Letting go of Tauriel Solaris stood up and screamed as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the orc's neck. They tussled with each other and the orc grabbed Solaris's collar and swung her around over the edge of the cliff. As she came back over the rocks she kicked of and she and the orc tumbled over the edge of the cliff.

"Solaris!" Tauriel shouted.

* * *

The pair tumbled down the side of the mountain and Solaris crashed to a stop on a small ledge. She winced in pain and opened her eyes to see the orc walking towards her. Flipping over onto her front she scrabbled around for her blade but it had been lost in the fall. As she turned back over to her right one of the towers suddenly came crashing down and a slender, blonde elf came running towards on the make shift bridge.

"Legolas!" Solaris shouted.

She staggered to her feet but by the time she reached Legolas another had already come to his aid. Above them on the frozen waterfall was Thorin. He'd managed to throw a dead orc from the waterfall and sent it crashing down onto the orc fighting Legolas. But in doing so he had lost his weapons and was now at the mercy of the orc approaching him.

"Legolas!" Solaris shouted spotting the blade in his hand. He looked at her, then at the blade and then at Thorin. She watched with relied as the elf threw Orcrist back up into the chest of the orc.

"Yes!" Solaris cheered but her smile soon faded as she spotted the orc coming up behind Legolas. Picking up a sharp rock she ran forwards and threw the rock as hard as she could passed Legolas's head and into the orc's eye. She continued to run and grabbed one of Legolas's knifes and launched herself at the orc, pushing the knife deep into its skull.

"That's for Kili" she whispered and stayed on top of the orc as it fell backwards.

"Solaris!" Legolas called behind her.

A cracking sound entered her ears and she turned her eyes onto the stone under them that was now breaking due to the weight of the orc.

"Solaris come on!" Legolas called from behind her.

Solaris pulled the blade from the orc's head and followed Legolas as he ran to the mountain. They had both just set foot onto the mountainside as the stone tower collapsed down the ravine below them. They both sat there for a few seconds panting.

"I need to find Tauriel" Legolas said eventually.

Solaris nodded and followed Legolas as he scaled back up the mountain face. Once at the top a heavy atmosphere fell upon them. Straight ahead of them Tauriel was sat on the ground with Kili in her lap. She was gently stroking the side of his face with her thumb and she sniffed every noun and again.

"Go" Solaris said putting a hand on Legolas's arm. "Be there for her"

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked looking down at the elf.

Solaris looked over to where Fili's body lay. "Not far" she whispered and walked away.

* * *

**Gah, this was so hard to write. I hope I did it justice and that you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as you could under the circumstances. Please let me know your thoughts and see you in the next chapter.**

**Love Mayday x**x


	9. You will always have my Heart

**Hey guys, this is just a short one. But what it lacks in length it makes up for in content I feel.**

* * *

She thought that she would be beside herself. Solaris thought that her wails would be heard all the way from Erebor but she was wrong. As she sat with her dwarf, his upped body in her lap, she found that she could not cry. She just hugged him close and kept her head firmly pressed to his. She wasn't sure how long she was there but she felt the prince's skin go cold against hers and then jumped when a hand suddenly squeezed her shoulder. Solaris whipped her head around and looked up at a very tall dark haired elf.

"Nin iell, you must go, Thorin needs you" (My daughter)

"Atar" (Father) Solaris muttered.

Elrond bent down by her side and put his hand on the back of her neck. "Thorin is fighting Azog and he needs you"

"I can't" Solaris said looking down at Fili. "I must stay with him"

"Solaris he is dead!" Elrond said harshly "Thorin however is not, now go!"

He pulled the elf to her feet. Solaris caught her balance and looked at her Father. "Why are you here?" she asked crossly "You never cared for this mission"

"Do as I say and go" Elrond said.

Conflicted with her want to stay with Fili, her want to help Thorin and her confusion of her Father's appearance Solaris eventually turned and ran in the direction of clanging metal.

* * *

Thorin and Azog had been fighting on the frozen waterfall. When Solaris arrived Thorin was standing alone watching the ground.

"Thorin!" Solaris exclaimed and ran over to him.

"Solaris" the dwarf king said opening his arms and catching her as she hugged him tightly. They hugged for a few seconds and then Thorin put an arm around her waist and pointed to the ice beneath their feet with Orcrist.

"Look" he said.

Solaris gasped and jumped back as Azog floated beneath them. "Is he dead?" Solaris asked.

"He will be" Thorin said and they watched as Azog closed his eyes.

They followed him as he floated down the river and just as everything seemed to be as it appeared Azog's eyes darted open and a blade pushed through the ice and into Thorin's foot.

"Thorin!" Solaris yelled as Thorin cried out in pain. He fell backwards and Azog exploded through the ice. As he jumped he lashed out and tried to get Solaris but missed as she jumped out the way and swung over onto his back. She pulled out Legolas's knife and pushed it into the orc's shoulder.

"LARIS!" Thorin yelled as the orc and elf stumbled away.

Solaris gave her dagger a twist and Azog yelled out. He writhed and then started to fall backwards. Gasping Solaris leapt from his back and skidded into the ice. Azog stood as quick as he had fallen back and slashed outwards. Solaris darted back far enough to escape a death blow but the blade cut deep enough. She screamed and skidded back across the ice to the edge of the cliff.

"NO, LARIS!" Thorin yelled and then everything went silent in the elf's ears.

* * *

Solaris's eyes opened slowly and she panted like she'd not taken a breath in years. Her face was throbbing and her eyes were stinging, she reached a hand up and it came away covered in blood.

"Solaris" a pained voice called "Solaris!"

She turned her head to see Thorin stumbling towards her. Behind him she could see Azog lying motionless on the ice. As Thorin limped closer to her she stood but fell to her knees again as the world span.

"Laris" Thorin panted as he got to her side.

He put his hands on either side of her face and studied her wound. She had a cut from above her right eye, over her nose and the bottom of her mouth to her chin. The blade had gone about two inches deep and a constant flow of blood trickled down her face. Overhead an eagle called out and Solaris watched as the giant brown bird swooped downwards.

"Want to see?" Thorin asked and Solaris nodded.

Helping each other the pair hobbled over to the edge of the frozen waterfall and looked down onto the battle field. The fight was almost won as eagles used their talons to kill orcs.

"They came to our rescue, again" Solaris whispered.

"We must get you help" Thorin said, his eyes had never left the elf's face. They turned to leave but the sudden movement made Solaris's head spin and they both collapsed to the floor. Thorin's hand went to his chest and he gasped.

"Thorin" Solaris exclaimed and placed her hand on top of his. She pulled it away and saw dark blood.

"Thorin" she gasped and pulled his tunic to the side and saw the entry wound of a sword.

"His blade has cut deep" Thorin whispered.

"No" Solaris said shaking her head. "Oh Thorin no"

The dwarf reached up and pulled her down next to him. He put a hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair gently. They stayed like this for a while till Solaris spoke. "I fear that this is the end for the both of us" Solaris whispered.

"Shush" Thorin said. He brushed some of her blood stained hair backwards. "I'm sorry, I am sorry for dragging you into this. I should have left you in Erebor"

"I would have followed you" Solaris said. "You're my best friend Thorin and I wouldn't have let you face this alone"

"We face death, which I wish I was facing alone" he said with tears falling from his eyes. "Solaris, my sweet, sweet Solaris" he said pressing his lips to her forehead. As he did so the deep gash across her face throbbed but she didn't care. "I know that you love my nephew but you still have my heart" he whispered. Tears fell from Solaris's eyes as she closed them.

* * *

**... *Heavy Sigh*... Well, what do you think folks? Let me know. I do have an epilogue that I will be posting shortly so keep an eye out for that. So will you guys stay with me, for one last chapter? **

**Love as always **

**Mayday xxx**


	10. Epilogue

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter of The Hobbit: Mercy of the Living. **

* * *

Epilogue

The tears were hard to keep at bay as Solaris, astride Gandri, led the group up to the gates of the castle. Her eyes scanned the tall walls and the windows. She'd always wanted to see the Blue Mountains, ever since Fili and Kili had spoken about them. She just never dreamed it would be under these circumstances. Behind her was Haldir who had ignored her when she'd told him she wanted to travel alone. Since her return to Rivendell he had been by her side most of the time. She guessed it was her Father's attempt at getting her to make new friends. But she didn't want new friends; she was content with her old ones. Then behind Haldir came three carts each drawn by a large shire horses. They were all black with white socks, feathers and noses. The carts themselves were made of the finest wood, each carved with intricate patterns and laden with flowers. Laying on each was a wooden coffin that to was carved intricately also with Moon runes.

The gates opened slowly and Solaris walked as far as the courtyard and stopped. The rest of the group stopped behind her and waited for instruction. Solaris watched as the doors to the main palace opened and a female dwarf came out. She had dark hair and dark brown eyes that were watery. Behind her was a small entourage. As she walked forward her navy blue gown that was threaded with gold flowed behind her, if she was not a dwarf then her elegance would have her taken as an elf. Solaris jumped from Gandri and met the female dwarf halfway.

"Lady Dis?" Solaris asked and the dwarf nodded. Solaris noted that her lip wobbled and then a male dwarf that Solaris recognised to be Dain came beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I have…" Solaris started but her voice caught in her throat. A sob escaped her and Haldir came forward and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"I have brought your King and your sons home…" the words had barely left her lips as another sob uncontrollably broke free.

"Thank you" Dis said pulling herself away from Dain. Solaris responded immediately and pulled away from Haldir. She dropped to her knees and Dis wrapped her arms around her neck. Solaris held the she-dwarf tightly as they both cried for the men they had lost.

"Thank you for bringing them home, my sweet child" Dis said pulling back and framing Solaris's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry that I didn't bring then back alive"

Dis leant forward and kissed Solaris's forehead. "I will be forever in your debt" Dis said "Come, sit with me and lets talk"

Solaris stood and looked back around at the three coffins. "Dain will see them to their chambers"

"Aye My Lady" Dain said bowing.

Dis took Solaris's hand. "And your men can make themselves at home in the halls. They can rest and the stable hands will look after the horses"

"Thank you" Solaris said and turned to look at Haldir. "Go with them, make sure they rest"

"My Lady" Haldir nodded and turned to instruct the other elves.

* * *

Dis led Solaris into room that had a warm fire burning, there were selves upon shelves of books mounted on the walls.

"Are these your chambers?" Solaris asked looking around.

"Yes" Dis nodded going over to a tankard that sat in the corner. "I thought that you'd feel more comfortable to talk in here, please make yourself at home"

Solaris took her cloak off and draped it over the back of a large armchair. She then sat and took the tankard Dis offered her. Her eyes were then drawn to a large painting above the fire. It was of two young dwarf boys, the blonde one was obviously the oldest and in his arms was a smaller darker haired dwarf who had the cheekiest smile on his face.

"They were mere children when that was done" Dis said. "It seems like such a long time ago. Please tell me of your time with my sons, I have heard bits and pieces but I wish to hear all from you"

Solaris started from the very beginning when she met the boys at Bilbo's hobbit hole. She did her best not to miss out any details. Dis sighed and ahhhed in all the right places. She even cried when Solaris told her of Kili's love for Tauriel.

"And what of Fili, did he find love on this quest?" Dis asked and Solaris swallowed hard.

"Yes he did, very much so" she said putting the tankard down for fear of dropping it. "I loved both your sons, I still love them very much but Fili won my heart My Lady and I won his. To begin with we were just friends but then the way he looked at me, with his beautiful blue eyes and the sound of his voice and his laugh. He protected me, from everything. Come to think of it whenever I was hurt or upset Fili was always there and when he need me the most…" her voice trailed "I failed him, I could not get to him in time and that orc killed him. I watched it happen and there was nothing I could do…"

"It's not your fault" Dis said leaning over and putting a hand on Solaris's shoulder. "Don't you ever blame yourself; my sons went into this knowing full well the danger" she said looking the elf hard in the eyes. "Thorin promised me that he would protect them but I knew also the danger, there was always going to be the risk that they did not return"

She then looked up at the painting. "I just wasn't prepared to loose all three"

"Me neither My Lady" Solaris sighed looking at the painting also.

"Please call me Dis, we are both ladies here who I think don't care much for titles"

Solaris smiled at the she-dwarf. Dis was perfect; she was all that the elf had expected her to be and more.

"Kili looked like you" Solaris said taking in the dwarf's dark hair and eyes and Dis smiled.

"And Fili looked like his Father"

Dis got up and went over to a chest of draws. With her she brought back armfuls of books.

"These contain all the paintings I have of my family" she said setting them down on the floor in-front of the fire. "You don't have to look at all of them"

"I want to" Solaris said sitting with her legs crossed.

* * *

The two women spent the next couple of hours in each others company looking at paintings of not just Fili, Kili and Thorin but the rest of Dis's family as well including her older brother Frerin and her husband, Fili and Kili's dad. Dis was right when she said that Fili looked like him.

"You can keep that one" Dis said looking at a painting that was done of Fili just before he'd left to go on the journey to win back the mountain. In the painting he was sitting against a tree looking very thoughtful.

"Thank you" Solaris said. The painting reminded her of the stone in her pocket.

"I have something to return to you" Solaris said and reached into her pocket and brought out Kili's talisman.

"Oh" Dis said taking it hesitantly. "That belonged to Kili, but didn't Tauriel want it?"

"I think it was too much for her" Solaris said and Dis nodded.

"Well" the dwarf said clearing her throat. She looked at Solaris and smiled and pulled her into her arms. "You may not of had the ceremony but I already consider you my daughter Solaris" Dis said which caused Solaris to burst into tears.

* * *

**So, there we have it. I hope you enjoyed reading The Hobbit: Mercy of the Living as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am going to carry the story over to the Lord of the Rings Trilogy so I hope you will join Solaris and I when I get round to posting it which I hope will be soon. I'n not sure what I'm going to call it so what I'll do is I'll add an extra chapter onto the end of Mercy of the Living to let you know when I've posted the first of my Lord of the Rings story and also what I've called it so you can find it, if you want to of course.**

**Also please feel free to review and let me know your thoughts on my take of The Hobbit, I love hearing from you.**

**Love as always and see you very soon, Mayday xx**


	11. New Story Announcement Author's Note

**Hey guys, so just letting you know that Solaris's adventure will continue in my new story called The Lord of the Rings: Heart of Fire. This story's theme song is Black Veil Brides Heart of Fire. **

**See you there,**

**Love Mayday xx**


End file.
